Flesh & Blood
by Shika's-SnowChild
Summary: You feel weak when I protect you, Don't you" It wasn't a question and they both knew it. SUCK A SUMMARY'S R & R


* * *

I do not own beyblade, But I do own oc Thorn

* * *

/talking/

_/thoughts/ _

Tyson sat in the waiting room of the hospital holding Kori in his hand just looking at it. They had finally defeated Boris Balcov in the final battle. Some of his friends were being checked out by the doctors but there was one life on the line that was the most critical. Thorn Sanza, his cousin, his flesh and blood, was in critical condition and the doctors said it would be a miracle if she survived the night. That made him go crazy; he broke down and punched the wall leaving a good size hole. If it wasn't for Tala holding tightly, he probably would have killed someone.

Tala sat beside him with his arm around Tyson's waist, whispering calming words in his ear. Kenny was whimpering and sobbing in Ian's arms. Bryan and Spencer were holding each other as well. They looked calm but their eyes showed differently. They had come to respect Thorn because she was different and had excepted them as friends, and that was personal to them since they looked at her like a little sister now.

Saphire was in shambles crying and sobbing in Max's arms. Ember was in the same condition but used Ray as a support. Kai was the worst because he loved Thorn but had never been able to. You couldn't see his face but Tyson had caught some tears coming down. Ruby was doing her best to comfort him.

"_Master," _came the sweet voice of Dragoon._ "What?" _Tyson said numbly. _"Don't worry she will be okay," _she said trying to calm him "_How the hell do you know that Dragoon?"_ he snapped. "_Believe and think of the good times and it will help because if she dies you know as well as I do she doesn't want you swallowing in your own sorrow and sadness."_ Those were her final words as she left his mind. "Good times," Tyson whispered to himself. He then stood up. Tala was taken aback by that motion.

"I need some fresh air," Ty said softly. Tala nodded and let him go/ "Well come get you if we hear anything"

When outside in the pouring rain, he walked to the park and sat on the swings, not caring if he got soaked and started swinging slightly. He then thought of when he was six and Thorn was seven, and how he then knew he was never alone...

_FLASHBACK _

_"AHHHH!" Tyson screamed in pain as he was kicked in the stomach hard. He felt tears fall down his face as he whimpered. "Awww look, he's crying," a sneering voice said as this time he was forcefully picked up by two different boys; one with blond hair and the other with red. The one hitting him was brown-haired they were all about eight years old. The brown-haired boy smirked as he pulled his fist back to hit Tyson, and when he lurched forward for the hit, something black whizzed by and cut his leg. "AHHHHHHH!!'' He screamed as he went down. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!!" A female voice rang out in anger. _

_They all looked to the right. Standing there was a girl with black hair and red eyes burning with rage, holding a launcher in one hand and the rip cord in the other. Her clothes were also black, and she was wearing a red bandana. They dropped Tyson to the ground as their little "leader" stood up. "And just who the fuck are you, runt?" he snarled. Tyson could only watch. _

_"I'm the one who's gonna kick your asses for fucking with MY cousin," she said. The boy turned back and spat at Tyson's feet. "That piece of garbage? Well then you'll go down like him then," he said, smirking. The girl smirked back, "Really? Then prove it," She said as the blond charged at her. _

_She side-stepped him, and punched him in the back. He fell down, and he wasn't moving. The red head charged next. He threw a punch and she caught it without effort. She grinned wickedly and nailed him in the gut. He was down like the other one except he crawled to the side of the blonde. She then turned her attention to the brown-haired one. She jerked as if she was going to charge. His eyes widened as he turned and ran into a tree and was knocked out. _

_The other two ran away. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK, COWARDS!!" she yelled. She turned and looked at Tyson and walked over to him. He smiled at her as she kneeled beside him. _

_"Are you alright ,cousin?" she asked. _

_  
"Y...yeah I'm fine, Thorn," he said as he tried to stand and almost fell if it weren't for Thorn grabbing him. She put his arm around her neck and helped him walk to the swings and sat him on it. She made him look at her. _

_"Now lets look at those wounds," she said as she pulled off her bandana to clean his wounds, but he pulled back. "You'll get it bloody," he said. She merely shrugged at him and went to wipe the blood off his lips and forehead. She continued to check and see if anything was broken or fractured on him. "How did you know I was here, cousin?" he asked as she sat on the swing next to him. _

_"I always know where you are,"she said. "We have a bond, remember? We can use our bitbeasts to sense the other one. So I always know where you are." She looked at him and smiled. He looked down with sadness "What's wrong, cousin? Are you in pain? Need me to get dad?" she asked, concerned. _

_"No that's not it. It's just, aren't I supposed to protect you? Like you know boys protect girls, that kind of thing?" he said as he looked at her. She had a knowing look on her face. _

_"You feel weak when I protect you, don't you?" It wasn't a question and they both knew it. She sighed and he looked at her. "Alright, I'm only gonna say this once, Tyson. I won't get involved, but I want you to know this," she said as she paused and looked at him and smiled brightly. _

_"I'm always their for you, so when you need me, I won't be far behind you" _

_END FLASHBACK _

Tyson smiled as he remembered that day well. The rain stopped and he looked up as the sun poked through. His phone rang; it played a song Thorn loved and had told him to get it on there: "Shoots and Ladders'' by Korn. It had also been a game the two had played when they young.

"Hello?'' he answered.

"You can come back now. Thorn's out of critical condition and is stable. We're gonna go in and see her," Tala said with a happier tone.

Tyson smiled as the tears of joy ran down his face, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm gonna get her some flowers first. Bye, I love you Tala," he said

"Bye. I love you, too," Tala replied before he hung up.

Tyson started walking back and began thinking with determination.

_"This time, Thorn. I'm gonna be there for you this time," he_ thought happily as Thorn's beyblade glowed brightly in his hand.

* * *

Please R & R flames r welcome


End file.
